Multimedia authoring applications allow a user to create and edit multimedia items, such as Digital Versatile Discs (DVDs), for distribution. Multimedia authoring applications also allow the user to create and edit multimedia presentations for the multimedia item, such as an interactive menu presentation for the DVD. These multimedia presentations typically include an area for presenting a movie or image and a set of selectable menu buttons. The selectable menu buttons allows a user, for example, to play a multimedia item (such as a movie) or transfer to another set of menu buttons. Interactive menus keep a viewer of the multimedia item entertained until the viewer selects one of the menu buttons.